The Dream
by doloresprice
Summary: I hear a story similar to this but put my own twist on it, the story line is different but the message is the same


Last night I had a fallen into a deep sleep and dreamt the most mind blowing dream I would ever dream in my life.  
  
I first found myself all alone. I was in the place of all whiteness, which seemed to go on forever. In the middle was a computer. Not your average desk computer, no, this computer had a giant screen. The memory has to be eternal, I thought to myself. So like any curious person would, I took a look at the computer. Their was numerous files and folders of different people I have never even heard of. I was starting to get bored scrolling through the mysterious people, until I scrolled across one with the name of Sarah James Barnes. "That's me!" I called out, with only the forever-going whiteness to hear.   
  
I clicked on the folder thinking that it was a very slim chance of it being me. Who would care so much about me to have all this information on me? When everything loaded their were even more folders. From everyday of my life to the unknown facts about me. Such as my secret obsession with guy's ears to how many strands of hair on my head. Even worse their was a folder for all my bad doings, even the ones that make me grimace at the thought of them. I furiously tried to delete them but they would not budge. How could someone know all of this?   
  
Then I read the last line of the page, Spending Eternity In: Hell. What!!! How could that be, I got good grades, tried to be nice to everyone I met, and did a lot of good deeds. Surely my good acts would get me to heaven.  
  
Just then, a man walked in, not just any kind of man, a special man with something angelic and holy to Him. He was wearing a beautiful crown with the finest gold and most gorgeous jewels inbedded in it. Underneath His crown was perfectly placed white hair, as white as the room. Then the rest of Him was clothed with a long, purple robe. The robe has the richest purple and softest velvet anyone could imagine. He just stood there looking at me with a fatherly smile upon his engaging face. I stood their in awe, just starring at Him. It was amazing how beautiful He was; He had a certain glow to Him, and it was like he had no color or race.   
  
I finally snapped back to reality and remembered the tragic words I had just read. "Sir" I nervously blurted out to Him. "Yes my child", He responded, sensing despair upon me. "You must surely be the owner of this computer", I paused a minute choosing my next words wisely, "And since you are the owner of this computer, then how come I am going to hell, and why can't I delete my bad doings?"  
  
He sighed a deep, heavy sigh and tears filled His eyes, "My child you have not loved Me or believed. You are full of sin and empty inside, you are not allowed to stay with me in my Holy Place, because of this. "But, Sir, how about all my good deeds I have done, such as visited the homeless shelter, donated to charities, and a lot more, don't those count for anything?" "All your works do not even cover for one sin you have committed. I am the only one who can erase your sins and the only way for you to get to heaven." "Well, who are you and what have you done for me?" I asked curiously with a little sarcasm.  
  
"I am the Lord your God. And what I have done for you is countless. I have made the Earth and everything that is in it. I have sent my only Son to be born a human on earth and die for you so that you may be saved and reunited with Me in the end. My loving ways and good acts are uncountable."  
  
I just stood their dumbfounded, is this guy for real, and if so how can I be saved, I asked myself. Then He started talking again, "Yes, Sarah, I am all real, and you will be saved if you believe that I am the one and only God. But that isn't enough, even the devils know I exist over them. You also have to believe that I died for you and ask for Me to come into your heart. I will forgive you of any sin no matter how harsh, if you just ask.  
  
Amazed that He could see my thoughts, I dropped to my knees, overwhelmed of His presence. I then prayed my very first prayer.  
  
"Dear Lord,  
  
I want You to come into my life. I want You to stay with me. I believe in all You have done, and want to go to heaven and spend eternity with You. I also ask that You will free me of all my sins.  
  
Amen.  
  
All of a sudden the computer started beeping happily. Since God had already left, I went to attend the computer myself. I looked at it, all of my sins had been erased from the computer, no where to be found. Then I looked at the last line again, Spending Eternity In: Heaven. Yes! I thought. So He really was who He said He was, and know I will be able to spend forever with Him when I die. The computer was still beeping happily when everything started drifting away. I now found myself snug in my bed with the alarm clock calling out to me. 


End file.
